


Laura

by DorrisTang



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Short, Slow To Update, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: Some sweet daily with my Reid, girl B, and slow to update
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“人人都认为天才Spencer Reid的女朋友大概率也来自联邦调查局，毕竟他二十四小时待命，和行动分析科其他人一样，为了一个案子，可能一周都看不到他的人。还有，他一周至少读七本书。

但现实情况总是让人大跌眼镜。”

以上一段是Laura Gregory博客最新更新的开头。

“你们就停止窥视别人的隐私可以吗？”Reid把目光投向津津有味的Garcia和Morgan，但他们两个都不怕他。

“达令，你的甜心的博客是我们每天最开心看到的东西之一。”Morgan对Reid说。

Laura写道：“实际上，她对Spencer Reid的行踪毫无所知。”

“如果确切来说，‘毫无所知’是非常不准确的。”

Reid倒了晚间茶给自己，他捧着瓷杯到床上掀开被子缩了进去。每日固定读书时间。他的“甜心”刚淋浴出来，头发还在往下滴水。她对男友偷窥她的博客有点不满，也有点雀跃。Reid将这种心理叫做“表演欲过剩”，每个有自恋倾向的人都是这样的，Reid曾经科学技术上分析了一下。

Laura轻哼了一声，对他这种不合时宜的论调十分宽容。

“但你从不和我讲你的那些案子。”Laura抱怨道。

她用浴巾简单地擦干了头发，掀开被子钻了进去，搂住Spencer的腰。他的体型瘦削修长，两条腿交叉叠着，他动了一下胳膊，好让女友能靠在他身上，同时不影响他继续阅读。Morgan在行为分析科总是嘲笑他不解风情，但他如果看到，大概能重新评估一下分数。应该勉强能够及格。

“你知道很多人被保持素食、禁欲、等等，是为了保持灵魂上的‘纯洁’吗？他们认为这种举动可以净化人的肉体。”

Laura抬起头看他，虽然Reid并没有把眼神从书上移开。

“所以……？”

“避免接触过多的杀戮与性暴力也是其中一种方法，虽然不太科学。”

Laura被他逗笑，调整了一下姿势，坐直了一些，好让自己能趴到他的肩膀上。

“这是你做过的最不科学的事情是吧？Dr.Reid？”

“事实上最不科学的应该是被Garcia连续三周拽去当做塔罗牌的实验者，还有一副来自非洲裔祭司的护身符。”

“哦，你啊（You）。”

Reid还剩下最后一页，他在读精神病学相关的书籍。他合上书，疑惑地问：“为什么你今天没有读你的书？”

“头发还没有干。”

“但这和读书没有关系。”

“嗯……除非你吻我。”

“这和读书……”

“所以你的意思是‘不’吗？”

Laura凑近了他，Reid能闻到她身上沐浴香波被热水蒸腾过的香味，这让他有些陶醉。Morgan是对的，他不擅长和女性相处，所以有些笨拙。但这并不代表Reid笨拙到缺少某些人类直觉留下的本能。

他们亲吻起来，Reid情不自禁地将手伸到她的浴袍里。他喜欢下棋的手指拥抱着女孩的脊背，在轻轻地颤抖，向上，抚摸到Laura湿的滴水的头发。Laura享受着愉悦，她蹭到某人在晚上长出来的胡茬，用自己的脸颊和下巴与它们摩擦。

唇分开时，她气喘吁吁地笑着说：“还没有读书，啊哈？”

Reid的声音细而迷离，甚至有点女性的特质，他说：“读书？可以等到睡觉之前……”

他的动作毫不女性，利落地翻了个身，将女友放在自己与床铺之间，Laura湿漉漉的头发弄湿了枕头，但他们两个都没有在意。虽然Reid的体能测试每次都让Morgan狠狠嘲笑一番，不过相比于Laura，他毕竟是一名FBI探员。Laura将一只胳膊环在他的脖颈上，另一只手摸索着床头灯，她轻轻拉了一下，灯熄灭了，只剩下他们两个。


	2. Chapter 2

BAU所有人都能看出来Reid最近正在生气。他和许多人都不一样，一台精密的仪器容错率更高，但一旦出错，想要修补它也更加困难。Emily问他们的领导者Hotch应该怎么办，Hotch只是在他成堆的文件中抬了一下头。

“不做什么。”Hotch说，“这是他自己的事情。”

Emily关切且焦虑地做了个Reid常做的手势，“但是这样会影响到工作呢？”

Hotch沉默了一下，他郑重地从文件中抬起头。“他不会的，Prentiss，我们只需要相信他。”

大家都在私底下猜测过Reid是为什么如此生气，非常清楚的是，他们确定那和Laura有关系。但他们都在聚会时见过Laura，那是个机灵的女孩，他们一直在猜这一对情侣究竟发生了什么。

Morgan谨慎地回头看了看，确定Reid不在周围，才向Garcia和Emily说：“Laura扔掉了他收藏的四支《星球大战》的光剑？”

“这是一种污蔑！Laura是个好孩子，不会这样对Reid。”Garcia说。

“那么她连续一周没有读书。”

“这会让Reid这么生气？”Emily疑惑。

“上次他一周只看五本书，懊恼得好像我们办错了一个案子。”Morgan正准备继续往下说，Emily立刻咳嗽了一声。他转过头，Reid正背着他的牛皮包低头走过来。Reid紧锁着眉头，脚步比平常要急，每个人都能看出来他有心事。

在Reid放下包坐到椅子上后，Emily试探地问他：“Reid，一切都还顺利吧？”

处于众人讨论暴风眼的人却丝毫没有察觉，他迅速抬起头，又低下去，处理他的文件。他干脆利落地回答：“嗯，挺好的，非常好，没有任何不同寻常的事。”

Emily张了张嘴，和Morgan交换了一个眼神。通常这就意味着“发生了非常不同寻常的事并且它持续在惹恼我”。

直到下班，行为分析科还是没有分析出Reid究竟为什么生气。不过他没有因此迁怒任何人，只是在容忍度一项上指数下降了不少，所以遭受折磨的只有他最近指导的数学系硕士与心理学硕士，同样在教授硕士和博士的探员David Rossi收到了他名下学生不同程度的抱怨。

大家相继离开办公大楼，在走之前，Morgan、Garcia和Emily又凑在一起讨论这件事，但还是没有任何头脑。

“对了！今天Laura没有来等他下班。”Garcia灵光一现地用笔指出，“或许……我可以看看Laura今天的博客更新了没有。”

“但是Reid不喜欢我们老是窥伺Laura。”Emily说。

Garcia立刻纠正道：“宝贝这不叫‘窥伺’！公开的博客显然是给每个会使用互联网的人看的，而我当然完全符合这项要求。”

三个人面面相觑，然后达成了一致。

今天Laura Gregory的更新在中午，她写道：

“每个人都拥有自己的小秘密。我们不要求他人向自己分享，当然他人也不能这样要求我们。”

“研究Reid三人小组”再次面面相觑。

“看起来是Laura向他隐瞒了什么事情，才让Reid生气。”Garcia下定结论。其他两人点头。

晚上，Spencer Reid家里。在他回来之前，Laura已经回来了，当他习惯地走到厨房发现，她显然没有任何做晚餐的打算。无所谓，反正她可以说自己在减肥。

你知道节食减肥但是不运动实际上对增大摄入-消耗量是比较低效率的一种方法吗？Reid盯着窝在沙发上抱着电脑的女友，无声地说。

但他不会说出来的，他拒绝在这场战争中率先投降。Laura没有受到他的影响，她仍然全神贯注地看她的电脑。他们两个都很倔强。

Reid在沙发后面站了五分钟，直到他确信今晚没有人会主动帮他做饭。他自暴自弃地走近厨房，打开冰箱，从里面找出一块早上吃剩的三明治，咬牙切齿地吃了它，好让他的女朋友明早没有东西可吃。

入睡前，Reid冷漠地换掉了他明明之前正在读的一本讲空间统计的书。当Laura淋浴完，擦着头发出来，他刻意把这本竖了起来。

《行为学——欺骗与心理》。


	3. Chapter 3

Reid生气不仅仅因为Laura在隐瞒他，他讨厌隐瞒，成功地隐瞒，他更讨厌的是Laura所隐瞒的东西。

两人都拒绝说话的第三天晚上，Laura辩解说：“我真的只是出于好奇——Spence，你不相信我，而且这不公平。”她平心静气地和男朋友据理力争。而Reid叉着腰捋了一把他又已经长到耳朵下面那么长的卷发，他叹了口气，从没有觉得像这一刻一样说教。这让他想起Gideon，还有David Rossi，他现在算是明白他们带领这个行为分析科的苦口婆心。他们两个总说其他人还需要成长。

Laura甚至不愿意等他再说话，她站起来到厨房去倒了一杯水给自己喝，喝完又到浴室去刷牙洗脸，Reid跟在她身后，快速地细声说：“听着Laura，我并非想要干涉你，而是有一些事情我们永远、永远、不能做出这种选择。”她刷完牙迅速绕到房间去，但Reid依然紧跟着她。“不提Cocaine和Heroine，你知道美国每年Diazepam上瘾的人数是多少吗？二零零七年时就已经达到六百四十万人。Diazepam成瘾之后一段时间，其他几种化学成分会与它产生相互替代的效果，那将跟cracker没有任何区别。”

Laura充耳不闻，她掀开被子躺到床上，生气地拿过一本自己的书翻了两页，但她根本看不进去，因为旁边站着一个喋喋不休的男朋友。

“……Laura？你有没有在听？”

她翻页的手停下，轻哼一声。

她嘟囔：“说得好像你没有过。”

Reid僵硬地转过头看向别处，好像被揭开了一块陈旧的伤疤。

他曾经沉迷那种感觉，在无边的海洋里，不需要任何挣扎。有人相信人类、以及地球上一切生命的起源来自水，Reid想起这种假说，也许这是他一度无法抗拒的原因。耽溺心志很简单，而挣扎很难。

Reid有气无力地笑了笑，他走到Laura的床边，背对着她坐下，像个不知所措的男孩。他磋磨着手指，轻轻地道：“所以我知道它不应该被尝试的。”

女性总会因为他这样的表现心软，Laura的态度软化了许多。她将书合上，不再装样子，在床上坐起来，靠近Reid，她低声说：“你明白我，我对这些都不感兴趣。我只是……好奇心太强。”

她伸手去牵Reid的手，让他不再搓他的手指。

“一次就足够了，Reid，我不会再试第二次。”

Reid宽大的手被Laura牵在身前，他转过来，面对着Laura。他终于抬起头来，眼神落在她敞开两粒扣子的睡衣上。他用另一只空闲的手去拨弄最上面那一粒，松了口气般笑了一下。  
Laura制止他的行为，两人对视。书没有用处了，它从床上滑到地下随意地散乱着，灯没有关，暖光下，他们接吻。


	4. Chapter 4

Reid和BAU再次到底特律，他在一家咖啡店外看到橱窗里的Laura，有些不知所措。他不擅长应对数据和分析之外的任何情景。

出门前，女朋友告诉他她将要去公务出差。Reid是行为观察的专家，他看出Laura肢体的不自然，但他在怀疑后仍然选择了信任。于是现在，他见到Laura在底特律一家咖啡店里，与一个男人见面。

Laura对面是一个白人男性，留着不长的胡须，穿休闲外套，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，看上去三四十岁。当他们看到路对面停下来的高个子Reid，Laura也开始不知所措，而她见的人却眼神略有敌意。他走过去，三个人在咖啡店外见了面。Laura欲开口和他解释，而Reid却当做没有事情，露出微笑，问她这是哪位。“他……”Laura踌躇，但Reid已经明白。他们尊重彼此，对过去的感情既往不提，但Reid知道她曾经有过一段短暂而失败的婚姻，想来这就是她的丈夫——前丈夫。

Reid以审视疑犯的眼光审视了他。男人主动开口自我介绍，说自己叫Marshall，Marshall Mathers，而Laura喜欢叫他Bruce。他没有向Reid伸出手，Reid两只手揣在风衣兜里，也没有打算和他握。Laura的前夫比Reid矮一点，大概五英尺八英寸，两个男人分别站在她两侧，面对面地对视着。

过了一会，Reid才开口，干脆地说：“你有OCD，曾经有过上瘾史，应该对咖啡有些抗拒，所以我不明白你为什么要和她在这见面。结合这两点，我认为你对Laura在婚姻中应该有过难以控制的暴力行为，她不追究但我会保留日后起诉你的权利。你不用惊讶，Laura并没有和我提起过，很高兴见到你，我是Spencer Reid，FBI行为分析科，她的男朋友。”

Laura有些惊讶地望着男朋友，他的表现很少有这样的强势。而Reid装作不知道她的意外，只盯着Marshall看，企图用抢占先机和心理压迫占据一些优势。

大家都以为天才Reid有亚斯伯格症候群，很少对外表露情感，也对别人的情感没有反应。但实际上他才不是。Reid心里想，他什么都明白，只是不愿意说而已。

他们三个就站在冬天萧瑟的大街上。也幸亏这里是底特律，行人们都懒散来去。在经济萧条和环境破败的街区，没人愿意来看三个人的貌似桃色事件的热闹。Marshall回敬Reid的目光绝不友好，甚至有些狠戾，带有侵略性。他以同样的眼神带过Laura，Laura也看了他，眼睛看不出什么，她往Reid身边侧了一下，Reid留意到了如此细微的动作，还有Marshall因为前妻的躲避而黯淡了一下的神情。

Reid能从中知道很多东西，就像他的导师Gideon能从一滴水中推断出大西洋的暖流的强弱，他也能从这三秒钟的动作推断出女朋友的前任丈夫还余情未了。他头一次感觉到一种有点陌生的不适，一种厌恶——他可能是有点亚斯伯格症候群，或者有点缺乏常识。这叫做妒忌，如果在一桩案件中，他很能理解出因此而引发的后续，但在自己身上他就察觉不了，只知道自己讨厌Marshall。

三个人在街上默默站了一会，谁也没有说话，两个男人用眼神对峙，而唯一的女性，Laura侧向了男友。“……或许我们该回去了，Laura？”Reid不想再站在这里，他对女友轻声说。Laura没有说话，只是伸去牵他兜里的手。Reid顺她将手抽了出来，和她在寒冬中握在一起。

他们的交握的手让Marshall盯了一会，他勉强说：“那我回去了。在底特律有事就打电话给我，好吗？”Laura点了点头，于是他离开，到街角发动了他的车，是一辆黑色奔驰。他开车离去。

他们两个在街上走，Laura没有说话，似乎不打算解释“公务出差”如何与前夫联系在了一起，Reid也没有问。走过一个路口，Reid问：“他曾经打你？”

Laura咬了嘴唇，她轻轻点头。

“你爱过他？”

Reid用的是过去式，他对现在没有疑义。

“我知道他仍然爱我。”Laura说，“Reid，他是个太双面的人。”

Reid了然，用工作状态中分析的语气说：“当然。OCD会让人强迫自己做一些不得不做的事情，还会大幅控制人的情绪。但这是不利于任何人生活的，Laura。”

Laura理解他言外之意：离开他是正确的。她笑了笑，握紧男友的手，似乎从中汲取了很大的力量。

两人走到她公派的酒店，她终于准备好。她对Reid说：“我爱你。”

Reid笑了笑，带有学者的稚气，还有男人的包容。他在Laura面前最像男人的时候是她展示出脆弱的时候。他用手指将一缕她的头发拨到耳后，回答：“我也爱你。”


	5. Chapter 5

Reid只是不明白他们怎么到这个地步的，明明七天以前一切都很好，Laura早上和他一起吃早餐，然后一个再见吻，一起离开他的公寓，各自上班，中午通一个电话，傍晚她会先来匡提科玻璃大厦等他……一切都很好。而七天以后，他们突然就发生了一场争吵。

“所以你在威胁我将要和我分开，因为一个医生？”Reid问。Laura张嘴，但她已经厌倦了解释，或者她不想解释。“如果你不再爱我，就直接告诉我。”他说。Laura耸了耸肩，Reid观察到她在逃避他的眼神，通常这意味着心虚或者愧疚，但他认为她两者都不是。他们彼此了解，透过一条现实的缝隙。

看上去Laura不打算说一句话，她只是沉默，非常疲倦，Reid只见过一次她这样子，在她某一位朋友面前，而后来她和那位朋友再也没有联系。

“拒绝沟通被认为是情侣分手的前兆，Laura。”他仍然坚持不懈，他看了看Laura，她头发丝柔软地披在肩上，她扭过头去，仍然拒绝和他眼神接触，“虽然我们没有非常明确地向对方坦陈过感情历史，但是通过各个方面我可以比较清晰地描绘出你的，我相信你也可以对我这样。这很公平，所以不算是冒犯。”

Reid说：“算上Marshall，你一共有过三任男朋友，没有哪一次超过五个月。我是他们中最特殊的例外，这证明你爱我，或者说你爱我过我。”“Spencer……”Laura叹了口气，Reid笑了笑，只是继续说下去。“你的家庭健全，没有成员有精神病史，这点和我恰好相反。但我认为你的父母并不是表面上那么和睦。不过你从来不跟我讲这方面的事情，但这也恰好印证了我的猜测，人们常说，‘隐藏的那部分往往才是真相。’”

“停下来！我不想听。”

但Reid只是保持他轻柔而快速的声音，他就是这样。“你没有性格障碍——轻微性格障碍，你自己能意识到这一点，所以你总是读一些这些方面相关的书。多亏睡前阅读，但我从来没想过要通过这个来分析你，抱歉。”

Laura勉强笑了一下，“Spencer，我知道。”

“那位医生和我有很多共同点，对吗？我们都拥有一个与人体学相关的博士学位，高个子，相貌不错，诚实，工作很忙，和人体打交道，他和生物学上的，我和精神学上的——我们几乎从不说谎。”

“他确实是这样，但你，达令，你说谎的技巧比他高超许多。”

Laura终于愿意说一句话了，她觉得Reid的解读很有趣，即使他现在有些受伤，因为他在解读他的女朋友为什么要和自己分手。

“但这不是最终的结论，Laura，我可以明确地告诉你：你离开我，或许不久之后就会和他在一起，但是你还是会再次分手——下一次你会再找一个律师、经理……随便什么，但你还是会分手。因为症结不在于和谁在一起，而是，你只能通过这样飘忽不定的离别来安慰自己。你认为幸福只是短暂的快乐，它不能长久，你不相信稳定，即使我们现在任何走向分崩离析的迹象都没有。”

他的话音落下一会儿，Laura定定地看着他，她怔住了，最后眼睛里积蓄了晶莹的泪水。Reid迟疑，但他没有动，他只是站在原地，两只手揣在裤兜里，做出这个解释。

“你没有必要这样，Laura，如果你对我有一点点的信心，留下，我们可以证明，爱可以在生活中长久。”

Laura的眉头皱起，眼泪终于顺着脸颊流淌下来，她闭上眼睛，尽量保持平稳地呼吸，不要抽泣。她不喜欢在别人面前表现出软弱，任何人面前都不可以。

她深吸了一口气，声音还是有些颤抖，“Spence……我、我不知道该怎么办。”

他犹豫了一下，走上前一步，只是一步。

“留下来。”Reid轻声说。

Laura抬起头，她擦拭了一下眼泪，叹气，“如果曾经他们中有哪个人这样对我说，我可能就不会走开。”

Reid嘴角扬了一下，他更近了一点，用手碰了碰她的脸。他说：“我以为你会对我喊：‘不要对我进行侧写！’”Laura破涕为笑，Reid没有笑，“因为BAU其他人都很敏感，对于我们对他们中的谁进行了侧写这种事。”

“我本来想的，”Laura说，“但是现在却没有。我还以为你会对我喊‘离开我的房子’之类的话。”

“为什么？这是我们的家。”

后来某天，他们再次提起那位医生，Laura翻了个身，将手塞在枕头下对他说：“你们两个还有一个共同点。”

“什么？”

“或者说，你们有一个共同点。”Laura说，“你们都需要我的照顾。”

Reid嘟囔着关上了灯，“我也照顾了你。”


	6. Chapter 6

万事皆有预兆，皆有。Emily已经不记得Reid第几次和她提起这个定论。她只是头疼地撑着额头，又倒了一杯红茶。DR.Reid似乎坚信多次重复Laura最近不寻常的反应，可以让Emily帮助他找出解决的方法。

“也许，也许你最好的方法就是和她谈谈呢？”Emily不得已打断了Reid，他第三次说到Laura一周内有三个晚上没有按时回来，甚至跳过了他们的读书时间。“她喝了一些啤酒，她自己告诉我。但我闻出了龙舌兰突出而且强烈的气味。”Reid的原话如此，他两只手不安地交错在一起，以某种规律不停地律动，“她对我说谎。你知道上一次她说谎时掩盖的真相——LSD！她——”

Emily叹了口气，做了一个向下压的手势，以尽量压低他的声音。她希望这样可以减少下午周围忙碌的探员们的注意，毕竟他们在上班时间谈论私事。Hotch如果抓到一次，他们两个将迎来一顿说教。“Reid，你知道，人们都应该有权利保存自己的小秘密。即使是Laura，她是个成年人，你也是，技术层面来讲，你没有义务……”

“如果是JJ或者Hotch的儿子有这样的烦恼你也会这样回答他们吗？”Reid轻声质疑。

Emily注视着他，Reid也认真地等待她的答案。过了一会，她说：“当然，Reid。如果Jack成年的话。JJ？毫无疑问也会这样。”

Reid闭上了嘴，他的沉默让Emily有些担忧。他们聪明敏感、能在不同寻常的时刻有不同寻常的发现的天才Reid，在某些方面迟钝得要命，他们都希望他能体验普通人的幸福，但是就像Emily说的那样，他们都是成人。

成人需要为自己负责。

他的沉默很长，长到Emily以为他不打算再谈下去，准备回去继续整理文件，Reid忽然开口道：“我推测我将要失去她了。”

Emily一惊，她开口想要说什么，但Reid这次确实将转椅转了回去，低头埋在他窄窄的办公桌上，不知道在做什么。

他能弄清楚，当太阳快要落下去，BAU到了正常下班时间，Reid仍然坐在桌子前。他在看Laura的部落格，但最近一次更新日期停留在十天前，它如同一本破旧可怜的书摊在Reid的桌上，Reid坚持不懈地翻来翻去。他眯着眼睛，离屏幕很近，笨拙地弄懂页面上每个功能。他是个反电子化主义者，打开部落格已经是很大一个进步。

所有人看见Reid离开时都有点疑惑，Reid看起来眉头紧锁，一直低头看着地面。根据Emily，他好像在同时解哥德巴赫猜想和黎曼假设。


	7. Chapter 7

Reid今天在家休息。

Emily将他最近的情况报告了Hotch，Hotch一丝不苟的表情回望他的女下属，他问，所以你的意思是建议我给他放假吗？Emily顿了一下，不得已地点点头，尽管她只是想来寻求一些帮助。她想Hotch也许会去开解一下天才小子。但她只能说：“情人节有利于他减缓和Laura之间的紧张感。”于是Reid得到了二月份的第一天额外假期。

Laura昨天回来得很早，也没有喝酒，并且从容地和Reid一起读了一本基础医学理论的书。Reid在灯下看着女朋友平静的没有起伏的面容，他总是试图开口，但是没有成功。睡前，他凑近想要和Laura亲吻，Laura凝视着他，Reid觉得她的眼神中有些愧疚。他们抚摸彼此的脖颈与脸颊，交换了一个吻，Laura关上了灯。躺在枕头上，Reid喃喃道：“到底发生了什么？”她听到了，但没有回答，只是眉头不忍地动了动，闭上了眼睛。

华盛顿二月的第一个节日还处在冬天和春天的交际，早起过后，Laura到厨房去，用仅剩的食物做了早餐。当Reid在桌子上吃奶油意大利面和腌小黄瓜，Laura已经盘腿坐在沙发上，靠枕上放着一本平板。她戴着谷歌眼镜，在进行阅读。

“今天是瓦伦丁日。”Reid洗了盘子，擦过手，绕到沙发跟前提醒女友。Laura从书的内容里抬头，她把眼镜摘下来，按摩眉心，“所以？”

他们不过情人节，事实上他们不过任何节日，不过万圣节还是要过的——Spencer Reid喜欢万圣节，万圣节可以让不那么融入人群的人看上去正常一些。但Laura还是勉强微笑，她把阅读放在一边，伸手握住了站在面前的人的手。

她叹气，错过Reid因她叹气而担忧的眼神。

Reid对Emily说，他觉得他要失去Laura了。这不是完全无根据的话。他能感觉到Laura最近很疲倦，对他总是没有精神。Reid试图从资料中找出一种合理的解释，他甚至认为Laura可能有躁郁症的初期表现。

“——你也许只应该多陪陪她。”一天假期前，情感咨询专家Emily连忙建议他。“或许打个电话给Gideon。”她说，“我们没有他的联系方式，也不想去打扰他平静的生活。但是我认为他会很开心见到你的。”

Reid犹豫了，但他也没有别的办法。在回家前，他在地铁站找了一个公用电话亭，拨通了Gideon的电话。

“……Reid，你有没有想过，或许这就是Laura？”Gideon听了他快速的叙述，叹了口气，对他的得意门生说。他已经很久没有给人授课了，但因为是Reid，他又重操旧业。“有的人不能拥有一段稳定持久的关系，他们往往只有陷入爱河、逃离爱河这两种状态。当他们有了想要逃离的念头时，勉强留下只能痛苦。Reid，我知道你喜欢她，她也喜欢你，但是，你们两个也许不适合在一起呢？”

Reid靠在红色的电话亭内，一只手揣在裤兜里。他低着头，不停地蹭他的鞋尖，对Gideon的话没有回答。Gideon也不强迫他，作为他的工作同伴，Gideon一直是个耐心的老师，他会等着他们自己想明白。

直到公用电话系统的女声开始提示需要硬币，在通话终止前，Gideon听到Reid微弱的声音：“我只是想她留下来。”电话被挂断了，Reid推开电话亭的门，走出去乘地铁回家。

时间回到现在，情人节的上午，Reid被Laura握着手，他笑了一下，不再站在她面前，而是坐在了她旁边的沙发上。

他决定坦白。

Laura只是全神贯注地听他说，午餐时间到了，时钟在正午响了一会儿，她说：“可是我没办法，Reid，就像指间掉落的沙子，装着爱的瓶子慢慢流光了，我没办法。”

Reid说：“可以再把它填满。”

他们在正午的太阳下面坐在沙发上，看着彼此。外面是情人节。

Laura笑了一下，轻微地摇了摇头。


End file.
